That Weirdo Teacher I Love
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


**Written by **Dee Via ( Deevia9)

**Starring : **Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

**Disclaimer : **WonKyu belong to each other :)

**Genre : **Romance

**Rate : **T

**WARNING : **YAOI, OOC, Typos!

**Author's Headnote : **Note ini tag-nya random. Kalo ngga suka kena tag, silahkan DI-REMOVE!

.

.

.

.

_Senior High School _atau yang di Indonesia memiliki sebutan 'SMA' sering dideskripsikan sebagai saat-saat paling menyenangkan dalam sejarah hidup manusia. Pernyataan itu sangat benar bagi hampir semua siswa SMA. Tapi sekali lagi, hanya HAMPIR. Jadi, pasti ada beberapa orang yang merasa pernyataan itu tidak benar.

Salah satu contohnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Di tengah jam pelajaran ini ia terlihat begitu kesal. Kedua matanya memancarkan _death glare_ kepada gurunya sendiri. Tapi, orang yang mendapatkan tatapan itu sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Guru tampan dengan tubuh atletis itu tersenyum lebar meskipun mendapat perlakuan kurang -Sangat- tidak sopan dari anak didiknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa mendengar perkataanku kan? Ayo cepat kerjakan soal nomor 9 di papan tulis."

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. "Kenapa harus aku lagi, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Ini kan bagus untuk menguji kemampuanmu," ucapnya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Choi Siwon _seonsaengnim_," Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan di setiap suku kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Tadi aku sudah mengerjakan soal dari nomor 1 sampai 8! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau suruh aku mengerjakan semuanya?" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

Mata Siwon menjadi berbinar. "Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

Kyuhyun terperangah. "_Seonsaengnim_!"

"Aku selalu ingin melihatmu dari dekat," ucap Choi Siwon diiringi dengan tawa gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sontak kelas itu langsung dipenuhi dengan kata-kata menggoda seperti 'Ciee', 'So sweet' dan juga siulan yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan malu.

Oh, ternyata kelas Kyuhyun dipenuhi oleh fujoshi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Choi Siwon. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa, tentu saja ia akan menjawab 'Karena hari Sabtu aku akan mengajar di kelas Cho Kyuhyun.'

Di tengah jam pelajarannya ini, seperti biasa ia terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. _Namja_ yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan tugas darinya.

Sungguh. Selama tiga tahun Siwon mengajar, hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya dalam sekejab.

Bahkan sekarang pun mata Siwon terus terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun. Matanya yang bulat penuh, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang _chubby_, bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_ dan masih banyak lagi hal lainnya yang ia kagumi dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Tapi...

Tunggu sebentar.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Lalu kenapa Siwon merasa suasana sekitarnya berubah?

Ia memindahkan arah pandangnya sedikit.

_Gotcha!_

Ternyata itu penyebab Siwon merasa tidak nyaman.

Ternyata ada seorang _yeoja_ yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun juga, sama sepertinya.

"Kang Minkyung!" panggil Siwon tegas.

_Yeoja_ yang sebenarnya masih ingin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lebih lama itu terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"_N-Ne, seonsaengnim_?"

"Keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga!"

"_Mwo_? Ta-Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar yang membuatku marah!"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Sedari tadi aku hanya diam tanpa berbicara sedikit pun."

"Segeralah keluar atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih daripada ini!"

Tubuh _yeoja_ itu bergetar mendapat tatapan sangar dari Siwon. "Ba-Baiklah," jawabnya sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

Siwon tersenyum memandangi punggung Minkyung. Ia kemudian menoleh kembali ke dalam kelas, membuat semua siswa menunduk.

Semua, kecuali Kyuhyun yang memandang Siwon dengan tatapan kesal.

Tidak ada yang mengatakannya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Siwon mengeluarkan Minkyung.

Seolah menjadi anak berumur lima tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di pinggir lapangan olahraga sambil memandang teman sekelasnya yang berlari kesana-kemari. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk ikut berlari. Sejak masih kecil, ia memang paling benci dengan yang namanya olahraga.

Bahkan dulu saat ia baru bisa berjalan, Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk tenang di kursinya sambil memakan biskuit sepanjang hari. Padahal biasanya anak kecil sangat senang berjalan dan bermain.

Kembali ke lapangan olahraga.

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang yang memiliki jabatan sebagai guru olahraga tampak tidak senang dengan kegiatan Kyuhyun -Yang hanya berdiri tidak jelas-.

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tidak berlari seperti teman-temanmu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh malas ke arahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin."

Guru itu terlihat kesal. Baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk memarahi Kyuhyun, ia merasa bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Eh, Siwon-_ssi_?" ucapnya sedikit kaget setelah menoleh.

Siwon tersenyum, memamerkan sepasang lesung pipi yang menawan. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Bisakah aku meminjamnya sebentar?" pintanya.

"Oh, te-tentu saja," jawab si pirang sedikit terbata.

"_Gomawo_, Chaerin-_ssi_." Siwon sekali lagi tersenyum, membuat _yeoja_ di depannya harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"_N-Ne_, tidak masalah."

Siwon kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"_Kajja_," ajaknya sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Mungkin terlihat sangat biasa bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi bagi Siwon terlihat sangat -Ehem- mesra.

Sementara itu, si guru pirang yang masih berdiri di tempatnya terlihat menutup hidung dengan telapak tangan.

"_Aigo_~ Kenapa Choi Siwon semakin tampan saja? Aaaa~ aku mimisaaaan~"

.

.

.

.

.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut ketika Siwon mendudukan -Paksa- dirinya di kursi kerja milik Siwon yang berada di ruang guru.

"Kau duduk di sini saja, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. "_Wae_?"

"Aku tahu kau paling tidak suka dengan pelajaran olahraga. Jadi, aku membawamu ke sini. Kau bisa beristirahat atau bermain. Oh, iya. Aku membeli sesuatu kemarin." Siwon membungkukan badannya untuk mengobrak-abrik barang di dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah meja. "Nah, ini dia!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat barang yang Siwon tunjukan padanya. "PSP? _Seonsaengnim_ membelikannya untukku?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat PSP milikmu di tempat sampah, jadi aku pikir kau membutuhkan PSP baru."

Kyuhyun terpaku sesaat. Kelakuan gurunya yang satu ini terlalu aneh.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak berpikir. Kau bermain saja di sini sampai pelajaran olahraga selesai," ujar Siwon sambil meletakan PSP hitam itu di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya. "Bagaimana kalau ada guru lainnya yang datang? Aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semua guru sedang mengajar sekarang." Siwon mengambil beberapa buku yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. "Eum, aku memiliki jam mengajar sekarang. Kau harus menuruti kata-kataku tadi, _ne_?"

_Namja_ dewasa itu mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Tapi... _Seonsaengnim_!"

"_See ya,_ Kyuhyunie~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan membagikan hasil ulangan harian kalian minggu lalu," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum di hadapan seluruh siswanya di kelas itu.

Satu per satu nama ia sebutkan, satu per satu juga lembar jawaban itu dibagikan. Namun hingga lembaran di meja Siwon habis, nama Kyuhyun belum juga disebutkan.

Siwon baru saja hendak memfokuskan diri pada buku pelajaran saat suara Kyuhyun yang merdu -Menurutnya- terdengar.

"_Seonsaengnim_, mana hasil ulangan milikku?"

Siwon menoleh kemudian tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Nilai ulanganmu kali ini sangat buruk. Aku tidak tega membaginya padamu."

"_MWO_?" Sontak seluruh orang di kelas -Kecuali Siwon sendiri- memasang wajah kaget. Hei, bagaimana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius mendapat nilai rendah dalam pelajaran matematika? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Ini memang sulit dipercaya. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya," ucap Siwon tenang.

Melihat senyum di wajah gurunya itu entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Ia bertaruh pasti sebentar lagi Siwon akan mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Untuk memperbaiki nilaimu, kau harus datang ke rumahku nanti sore. _Arra_?"

_Tuh kan, benar!_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan pakaiannya sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. _'Bukankah ini rumah Choi Siwon? Lalu kenapa tadi ada suara _yeoja_? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah menikah? Kalau sudah menikah, kenapa dia terus menganggangguku?'_ begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun -Terlalu jauh-.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari segala macam pikirannya saat pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ paruh baya.

"_Annyeonghaseo_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan ekspresi ramah.

"Eum, aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Choi Siwon."

"Oh, Siwon. Dia ada di da- Eh, tunggu dulu." _Yeoja_ itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku memang Cho Kyuhyun."

"_MWO_?" Masih dengan mulut terbuka lebar, _yeoja_ itu memandangi Kyuhyun dan atas ke bawah. "Kau... Astaga! Siwon pintar sekali~" ucapnya senang lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang _ahjumma_ lakukan? Tolong lepaskan," pinta Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan _yeoja_ itu dari pipinya yang _chubby_.

"_UMMA_!"

_Yeoja_ itu refleks melapaskan tangannya saat mendengar panggilan dari arah belakang.

"Eh, ada Siwon," ujarnya saat melihat sosok Siwon mendekat.

"_Umma!_ Kenapa bertingkah seenaknya begitu? Aku kan jadi merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia imut sekali." _Umma_ Siwon itu menoleh sepintas ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap Siwon. "Siwonie, yang tadi _Umma_ bilang itu jangan dianggap serius _ne_?"

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Biar bagaimana pun, kau ini tetap anak _Umma_. Lagipula, tadi _Umma_ tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang kau maksud itu semanis ini."

Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bingung dengan pembicaraannya dan _yeoja_ berumur itu. "Masuklah."

.

.

.

.

.

"_S-Seonsangnim_, bisakah kau... Uhh... Menjauh dariku?" ucap Kyuhyun kesulitan.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Siwon pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentra- Ahh! Jangan menggigitku!"

"Hehe... _Mianhae_." Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyuhyun yang sekarang memiliki bekas gigitan darinya. "Baiklah, lanjutkan lagi belajarmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri kemudian berusaha kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya.

**5 minutes later...**

"Kyuhyunie..."

TAK

Pena itu menabrak meja dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apakah wajar bagi seorang guru memanggil siswanya seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat dewasa.

"Eh? _Mianhae_." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku ulangi sekali lagi." Siwon menarik nafas.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_..."

"Hm?" Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tebal di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Minta tolong apa?" Kyuhyun masih belum bergeming dari posisinya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"_MWO_?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh. Secepat kilat. Dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Siwon menghela nafas putus asa. "Kau tahu? Keadaanku sekarang sangat terdesak. _Umma_-ku sangat ingin melihatku memiliki kekasih. Apalagi saat ini dia sedang sakit keras," ucap Siwon dengan tampang memelas.

Oke, bisa dipastikan kalau Siwon sedang berbohong sekarang. _Umma_-nya yang sedikit galak itu sangat sehat tanpa menderita penyakit apapun.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa mencari _yeoja_ mana pun yang kau mau kan?"

"Tidak bisa..." kata Siwon seraya menggeleng.

"_Wae_?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun untuk berbisik, "_Umma_-ku seorang fujoshi."

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam tanpa pergerakan. Mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya dengan omongan Siwon.

"Satu-satunya _namja_ yang kurasa cocok untuk kujadikan kekasih adalah dirimu. Kau mau membantuku kan? Kita hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ada _Umma_-ku saja," pinta Siwon dengan wajah penuh harap sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Tap-Tapi..."

"_Jebal_... Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu," bujuk Siwon.

Di tengah-tengah kondisi yang bisa dibilang aneh ini, otak cerdas Kyuhyun -Untungnya- bekerja dengan cepat.

"Semua permintaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"_Ne_."

Seringai tercipta di bibir Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi kekasihmu asalkan kau berhenti menggangguku di depan umum. _Arra_?"

Siwon kehabisan kata-kata. Berhenti mengganggu Kyuhyun? Itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah didengarnya.

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya su-"

"AKU MAU!"

Kyuhyun hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang mendengar teriakan Siwon. "Jangan berlebihan," ujarnya sambil mengusap daun telinga.

"Tapi... Kau harus menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu di sekolah bersamaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Makan siang bersama," ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau mengajakku makan di ruang guru?"

"_Aniya_. Terlalu banyak orang di sana, kita jadi tidak leluasa. Eum... Bagaimana kalau di atap sekolah saja?"

Kyuuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah..."

_Yah... Setidaknya aku tidak akan menanggung rasa malu karena digoda oleh guruku sendiri di depan umum,_' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Wah... Kyuhyunie rajin sekali~"

Dua _namja_ yang ada di ruangan itu mendongak, menatap seorang _yeoja_ yang mendekat ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan sembarangan memberikan nama panggilan, _Umma_," celetuk Siwon.

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil _Umma_ itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan yang dibawanya.

"Selamat menikmati," ucapnya ramah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung menatap _yeoja_ itu. "_N-Ne_..."

"Hm, aku bingung. Kenapa _namja_ semanis dirimu mau memiliki kekasih seperti Siwon."

Kyuhyun menatap _Umma_ Siwon dengan tatapan bingung. Sedetik kemudian bisikan Siwon sampai ke gendang telinganya. "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

Maka, dengan wajah kesal Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Memberikan _death glare_ kepada Siwon yang sudah sembarangan mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Padahal Siwon itu kan bodoh sekali."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun kembali menghadap _Umma_ Siwon lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum. Ia sudah terlanjur menyetujui permintaan Siwon, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus sedikit berkorban.

"Dia... Tampan," ucap Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya asal, tapi ada benarnya juga.

_Umma_ Siwon melirik anaknya sendiri dengan tatapan malas sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi... Kapan kalian akan memberikan seorang cucu untukku?"

"_MWO_?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja_ bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Seharian ini banyak sekali kejadian yang membuatnya lelah, terutama kejadian di rumah Choi Siwon.

Ck, mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Drrt Drrt Drrt~

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, menatap ponselnya yang berdering terus menerus menandakan adanya telpon masuk.

Dengan sedikit malas, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai ponsel berwarna hitam itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Kyuhyunie, apa kau sudah tidur?"_

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu. Ia jauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, menatap layar yang menunjukan nomor si penelpon yang tidak ada di dalam kontak ponselnya.

"Ini siapa?" tanyanya setelah kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

_"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti tahu ini siapa."_

Tut Tut Tut...

Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan itu secara sepihak. Ia memang paling membenci hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Drrt Drrt Drrt~

"Ck, orang ini mau apa sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun pelan sebelum menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_"_Ya_, kenapa kau menutup telponmu tiba-tiba?"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang mau kau bicarakan, lebih ba-"

_"Tentu saja ada!" _Si penelpon membantah dengan cepat. _"Tapi... Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu ini siapa?"_

"Aku kan sudah bilang," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

_"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Ini adalah... Aku."_

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau mau bermain-main denganku?"

"Aniya."

"Lalu yang kau maksud dengan 'Aku' itu siapa?"

_"Aku adalah... Choi Siwon!"_

"_MWO_? Untuk apa _seonsaengnim_ menelponku?"

_"Aku... Hanya ingin meminta kau berjanji satu hal padaku."_

"Janji apa?"

_"Besok, saat jam istirahat, datanglah ke atap sekolah."_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

_"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi kan kau sudah setuju menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu bersamaku."_

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah..."

_"_Gomawo_, Kyuhyunie. Aku akan menunggumu besok."_

"Hn."

Tut Tut Tut~

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel miliknya di sebelah bantal. Ia baru saja mencoba untuk tidur saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini menandakan pesan masuk.

"Ish, mengganggu sekali."

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Kyuhyun membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya.

**_From : Unknown Number_** **_Good night, Kyuhyunie. Have a nice dream~ :)_**

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebih lebar. Pengirim pesan itu sama dengan penelponnya tadi, Choi Siwon.

Baru pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun mendapat ucapan semanis itu. Dan tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau jantungnya sekarang bekerja lebih cepat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya dengan malas. Hari ini begitu membosankan untuknya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya hampir setiap hari terasa membosankan baginya. Tapi sekali lagi, hanya HAMPIR.

Dalam seminggu, Kyuhyun memiliki satu hari favorit, yaitu... Sabtu.

Setiap hari Sabtu, guru tampan bernama Choi Siwon akan mengajar di kelasnya. Dan yeah... Seperti yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya, guru berlesung pipi itu pasti akan selalu mengganggunya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia selalu merasa gangguan dari gurunya itu sangat menjengkelkan sekaligus... Menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun jadi ingat. Hari ini -Tepatnya di jam istirahat-, ia memiliki janji untuk menemui Siwon di atap sekolah. Maka dengan langkah yang -Sedikit- terlalu bersemangat, ia berjalan menuju tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah jadi masam mendengar kata-kata Siwon yang sepertinya hanya bercanda tapi menusuk langsung ke hatinya.

"Aku... Hanya tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku."

"_Arraseo_. Duduklah di sini."

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon.

"Eum, aku membawakan bekal untuk kita berdua," ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak pada Kyuhyun.

"_Shirreo_. _Seonsaengnim_ saja yang makan," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum mengambil PSP dari saku celananya.

"Kau harus makan. Kalau tidak, kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Kyuhyun tenang, masih tetap fokus ke layar PSP.

"Sedikit saja." Siwon mendekatkan sesuap makanan ke mulut Kyuhyun yang tentunya tidak mendapat reaksi sama sekali. "Ayolah, aku tahu kau lapar. Aaaa~"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Memandang jengah pada sosok yang entah mengapa tidak pernah menyerah dalam menghadapinya.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Siwon.

"_Good boy_," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ yang lebih muda terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya. Tujuannya agar Siwon tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia kini berada di sebuah restauran. Tidak hanya sendiri tapi bersama Siwon dan juga _Umma_-nya.

Siwon bilang bahwa _Umma_-nya sangat ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyuhyun harus mendengarkan celotehan _Umma_ Siwon yang benar-benar membosankan baginya selama berjam-jam.

"Jadi... Sejak kapan kau menyukai Siwon?" tanya _yeoja_ berstatus _Umma_ Siwon itu.

"Eum, sejak dia menjadi wali kelasku. Sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu," jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sekarang. Pandangannya lalu -Tidak sengaja- bertemu dengan pandangan milik Siwon yang saat itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun terpaku. Seolah terhipnotis, lidah Kyuhyun bergerak sendiri untuk mengutarakan segala hal yang terlintas di otaknya saat itu.

"Aku... Menyukai semua yang ada pada Siwon. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, kelakuannya yang terkadang sangat mengganggu, senyumnya, le-"

"Sudah cukup. Jangan terlalu banyak. Kau akan membuat Siwon jadi besar kepala," sela _yeoja_ paruh baya itu yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari fantasinya. Ia memutuskan pandangannya dengan Siwon kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam.

Aliran darah di tubuhnya kini berpusat pada wajah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan brutal, seolah ingin melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Kau pasti sudah gila, Cho Kyuhyun!' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_A week later..._**

Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang di koridor sekolah. Sebelumnya ia sudah ke atap sekolah dan tidak menemukan sosok Choi Siwon di sana. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya di ruang guru saja.

Yah, selama ini Kyuhyun terus melewatkan jam makan siangnya bersama Siwon. Setiap hari, tanpa tekanan dari siapapun.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di depan ruang guru. Perlahan, ia memutar knop pintu ruangan itu agar tidak banyak yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ia memasukkan kepalanya ke celah pintu dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menemukan Siwon. Tapi hanya sedetik. Karena kemudian ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gurunya itu. Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia tidak berhak, tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong. Hatinya sakit.

Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa arah yang jelas. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata keluar dari matanya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah ataupun mengurangi kecepatannya.

Rasa sakit di hatinya semakin terasa. Ia baru sadar kalau selama ini Siwon tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Kyuhyun."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat tangan Siwon mencengkram bahunya.

Dengan mata berair, ia tatap wajah Siwon yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dengan kasar. "Untuk apa kau peduli padaku? Lebih baik kau kembali saja pada _yeoja_ di ruanganmu itu."

"_Yeoja_? Oh, maksudmu Sulli? Dia adik kandungku." Siwon tersenyum menyadari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak saat menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Kau... Cemburu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa berbicara apapun. Ia merasa mirip dengan seorang _yeoja_ sekarang.

Siwon tersenyum senang. "Itu benar kan? Berarti... Kau menyukaiku kan?"

Kepala Kyuhyun tertoleh. Kedua matanya menatap langsung ke mata Siwon. "Aku cemburu sampai seperti ini dan kau hanya menganggap aku menyukaimu?"

"Huh? Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon!"

Keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Siwon.

"Kyuhyun... Kau? _Omona_, aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi~" Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapan eratnya.

"_Seonsaengnim_, uhh... Sesak."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. "_Mianhae_, aku terlalu bahagia."

"Bahagia? Bukankah kau tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu benar kan? Kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya. _Saranghae_, Kyuhyunie~"

**_~END~_**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
